


Prompto and the Frog

by Hemmlock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Laughing at other people's mistakes, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Status Effects, Tricking Prompto into things, i can't think of more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmlock/pseuds/Hemmlock
Summary: Ignis gets turned into a frog, and the boys try to turn him back to normal.





	Prompto and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if it's a good idea to drink while writing or not. :/

"Look out!" Gladio shouted a warning in time for Prompto and Noctis to get out of the way. They couldn't see Ignis, so assumed he was already in the clear.

The naga spewed her strange venom in a wide arc around her. Noxious green smoke boiled up from the ground as the venom landed.

Before the gas had cleared Noctis threw his sword as hard as he could at the snake monster. He struck her down with a final, powerful blow.

As the green smoke cleared a toad hopped up onto the slain naga's lifeless coils. The toad croaked, Prompto thought it sounded a bit irritated.

"Oh, no," Gladio chuckled. "Do we have any remedies or maiden's kiss?"

As Noctis dug through their supply of curatives Prompto went over and picked up the Ignis-toad. "Even if we don't," he lifted Ignis and smiled, "it should wear off soon enough."

"Well that's good. Because we don't have any." Noctis finished digging through the bag and closed it.

It did not wear off.

They made it through the last two "rooms" in the cave and found the weird blessing tree. And exited the twisty hell cave. Prompto had named both these things since Ignis couldn't tell him not to. Though the man-turned-toad did croak irritably when Prompto named the things. But in this time of freedom, Prompto was planning to name all the things.

The three humans and one amphibian squinted their eyes against the harsh daylight outside the cave. Noctis glanced at Ignis-toad. "Huh," he frowned, "now that I get a better look, he doesn't really look much like a toad, does he?"

Prompto held Ignis out in front of him as Gladio leaned in to get a better look.

The large man poked at the disgruntled Ignis. "Yeah, he does look kinda'smooth for a toad."

"Maybe he's a frog?" Prompto suggested, turning the unhappy toad/frog every which way to get a better look.

Gladio scratched his chin. "What do you think, Noct? You've caught enough frogs for Sania."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Noctis pulled a face. "We should probably head back to civilization or something, we can deal with this there."

The group began the truge back to the road, where the Regalia was parked. The path downhill was mercifully clear of ant wild animals. None of them wanted to get into a fight when one of their party members was a maybe-frog.

They made it to the Chocobo Post with few incidents. The most notable being that Prompto wanted to drive for once, but neither of the other two wanted to hold a frog. Prompto wound up pouting in the passenger seat while Noctis drove and Gladio snoozed in the back. Ignis sat in Prompto's lap, sullen and slightly moist.

The group rented out the caravan until the next morning and Gladio went to the shop to buy some maiden's kiss. He also bought some Ebony, hoping that it would sooth Ignis's wrath a bit when he could properly tell them off for laughing at his plight.

Prompto was "elected" to administer the curative drink to their transformed teammate. Poping Ignis's little frog mouth open, he dripped some of the fruity mixture in.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe try pouring it on him?" Noctis suggested.

So Prompto did just that. All that happened was now they had an extremely unhappy, sticky frog, rather than just a mildly irritated, clean one.

"You know, maybe it's like that story," Gladio mused.

Noctis looked confused for a moment. "What stor- oh! Yeah, that might work,"

Prompto did not like the look on either of his friend's faces. He especially didn't like it when Gladio put a hand on his shoulder and, with a serious face, said: "Prompto, you should try kissing him."

Ignis didn't seem too into the idea, either, as he attempted to leap for the open window. Noctis was too fast for him though, and he was deposited back onto the counter, the window now closed. Prompto had never thought that a frog was something that could have facial expressions, but Ignis was doing "grumpy" better than most humans.

"Can't we try a remedy of something, first?" Prompto whined. "I don't see why that's not the next plan before me kissing him."

Noctis lounged oh the ugly camper couch, looking a little too please with the situation. "Come on, man, you know remedies are kinda' expensive. And we just bought that maiden's kiss, too."

It took almost an hour of cajoling before Prompto gave in, and that was only because he realized that ignis couldn't cook if he was a frog. The blond lifted the anphibi-man in both hands and looked him in his beady black eyes. He groaned in displeasure.

"Come on," Prompto looked beseechungly at the his supposed best friend, "there's gotta something else."

Noctis was shaking his head, "No, no, I think this is the only thing we can try right now."

Looking back at Ignis Prompto thought he looked resigned to his fate. Prompto looked around one last time, as if his horrible friends would have pity on him and stop this.

They did not.

Prompto had bad friends.

Heaving one last sigh, he screwed his eyes shut, and leaned forward. His lips made contact. Ignis, the monster, had not turned his head, and human lips met frog lips. Prompto did not find it at all pleasant. In a flash the gunner thought back to high school biology class, and the frogs they had dissected. He really hoped that none of them had ever been human at one point.

Toxic looking green smoke boiled up from where the man-frog was sitting in Prompto's hands, filling the caravan. Noctis heard a wet plop as something small hit the ground. Gladio opened a window to clear the air.

"Well, then," the prince crouched down next to the two frogs on the ground. He smirked, "I guess you did need to be a princess for it to work. My bad."

Gladio stepped over them, trying to contain his laughter. "I'll go get some remedies, then." As he stepped out of the caravan, though, he almost doubled over with unbridled cackling. Gladio staggered off towards the item shop, other patrons of the Chocobo Post giving him a wide berth.

Back in the caravan Noctis had managed to crawl his way back to the couch. The poor man was practically unable to breath he was laughing so hard. Neither Ignis nor Prompto would show him any sympathy, though.

Prompto, for his part, looked properly ashamed to be in this amphibious predicament. Ignis still looked pretty pissed and they'd likely be eating only toast and cup noodles for the next several days-- not that Gladio would mind, the jerk.

Prompto was considering leaping into the great outdoors to see if he could get a hawk or something to eat him. 

Suddenly Ignis' little webbed foreleg smacked into Prompto's slimy frog cheek.

Promoto stared at his fellow frog in hurt shock. Why, Ignis?

Noctis lost it and rolled off the couch with a thump.


End file.
